Nightmare
by Umi-chi
Summary: Depuis qu'elle est à Fairy Tail, Juvia mène une vie de rêve, entourée de ses amis et de son cher et tendre Grey - Sama. Son quotidien n'est qu'un vaste ciel bleu. Cependant, ce dernier s'assombrissant soudainement, la bleue semble être la proie d'étranges cauchemars. Quand le spectre du passé s'abattra sur elle, la fille de pluie s'abandonnera-t-elle à la solitude ?


Les personnages ainsi que leur univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Il y avait la pluie. La pluie qui tombait d'infiniment haut. Inlassablement, ses composants dégringolaient puis s'écrasaient sans un mot. C'était ainsi. Tristesse du ciel, ses gouttes, insaisissables fragments d'une même immensité, chutaient et disparaissaient. Et ces fragments n'existaient qu'ensemble. Seuls, ils ne valaient rien, ils n'étaient rien. Et ces milliards de petits riens formaient un tout, une averse, une pluie, un orage, une tempête. Dans une infinité de clapotis, les goûtes existaient, avant de mourir, ensemble.

Elle aussi, elle tombait. Elle trébuchait, elle chutait, elle s'écrasait, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Sa vie était grise, une accumulation de blessures et de désillusions. Étalée sur le sol, ses genoux saignaient, et sur son pâle visage, l'eau dégoulinait. Pluie ou larmes ? Elle n'y prêtait plus attention. Ses cheveux turquoises à présent trempés, le bleu de sa robe déchiré, et son parapluie gisant dans une flaque à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle avait froid, cette fille de la pluie. Rapidement, elle avait finit par comprendre que, justement, elle n'était pas comme cette eau ruisselante. Elle, elle était seule. Semblable à une goûte solitaire, sans averse attitrée. Pas de tout, juste un petit bout de rien. Au final, elle n'était personne. Elle n'existait pas. Pas de main pour l'aider à se relever, pas d'épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, personne sur qui compter. Alors, l'eau glissait de plus belle le long de ses joues blanches. Et le ciel tout entier pleurait avec elle.

* * *

 **Nightmare**

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sueur. Le cœur battant, le visage blême. Dehors, elle voyait les éclairs fuser, la foudre s'abattre. Elle entendait le tonnerre gronder, et avant tout, elle sentait l'odeur de la pluie. Il pleuvait à verse. Se glissant hors de son lit, la bleue traîna sa faible carcasse près de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle s'assit contre la vitre et ferma les yeux, laissant le clapotis des goûtes pénétrer son esprit.

Probablement un cauchemar.

Hésitante, elle se leva et colla son front contre la fenêtre. Elle souffla doucement, une petite trace de buée apparut. Juvia regarda cette minuscule chaleur rétrécir, puis finalement disparaître. Dehors, la pluie avait cessé.

Il était probablement deux heures du matin, elle jugea sage de retourner se coucher. Laissant son crâne s'enfoncer dans la douceur de son oreiller, la mage d'eau ferma les yeux, et tenta de faire le vide en elle. Il fallait qu'elle se rendorme. Et maintenant que l'orage n'était plus, elle pourrait rêver en paix. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

 _Rendors toi petite fille. Laisse la nuit, le bruit des gouttes d'envahir._

 _Laisse moi te raconter une histoire. L'histoire de ta destinée._

 _Tu es Juvia Loxar. Tu es la fille d'eau. Tu es l'océan ravageur. Cheveux bleus. Yeux turquoises. Peau blanchâtre. Tu es seule. Tu étais seule. Tu resteras seule. Toujours toujours toujours terriblement seule. Condamnée au bruit régulier des gouttes. Enfermée dans ta bulle. Isolée de tous. La pluie se mêlera à tes larmes, au point que tu ne pourras plus faire la différence. Ne pleure plus, hé ! Petite fille. Tu verras, la solitude finira par te paraître amusante._

* * *

Le ciel était couvert ce matin là. Une odeur d'humidité flottait dans l'air, l'orage de la veille avait laissé des traces. Malgré tout, une journée comme les autres démarrait à la guilde de Fairy Tail. Ne se dérobant pas à leurs habitudes, les principaux membres de la guilde s'étaient lancés dans une énième bagarre. La salle était agitée, et malgré le mauvais temps, il y régnait une atmosphère conviviale, caractéristique de la plus grande guilde de Fiore. Une certaine mange d'eau manquait cependant à l'appel. Elle n'était pas en mission, et n'avait pas fait de passage à la guilde depuis le début de la matinée. Juvia était une jeune fille assez ancrée dans ses habitudes, c'est pourquoi ses amies avaient commencé à s'inquiéter.

« Je me demande où elle est, à cette heure-ci, elle devrait normalement être arrivée... soupira Lucy affalée sur le comptoir devant Mirajane. Elle avait pourtant promis de m'aider à gérer Grey et Natsu ce matin : ils sont vraiment incontrôlables, comme prévu.

\- Si tu y tiens Lucy, tu peux aller frapper à sa porte, au dortoir de Fairy Hills. tenta la barmaid en signe de réconfort.

\- Tu as raison, elle est peut-être malade, on ne sait jamais. acquiesça la blonde esquissant un sourire.

\- Prend ça avec toi. ajouta la blanche en lui tendant une petite clé. Au cas où la porte de sa chambre serait fermée à clé. »

Après avoir remercié son amie, la constellationniste sortit de la guilde, marchant rapidement dans la terre humide jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive la silhouette imposante du dortoir des filles se dresser devant elle. Jetant un bref coup d'œil au fenêtres, elle repéra celle de son amie : une vitre brisée. Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement. C'était quoi, cette vitre brisée ? Sans plus attendre Lucy se précipita alors à l'intérieur de Fairy Hills.

Elle manqua à plusieurs reprises de s'étaler majestueusement dans les escaliers du bâtiment avant d'arriver finalement devant la porte de la chambre de la bleue. Fermée à clé, bien entendu. La main tremblante, Lucy tenta d'introduire la clé dans la serrure, et dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, l'angoisse montant rapidement en elle. Le verrou céda finalement, et la constellationniste ouvrit la porte d'un coup vif. Le vent frais qui avait caressé sa nuque à l'extérieur circulait librement dans la coquette chambre de Juvia. Il y faisait presque humide. Lucy émit finalement un soupir rassuré : son amie était là, allongée sur son lit. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait à intervalles réguliers, elle dormait. Se permettant de souffler, la blonde observa autour d'elle. Des débris de vers gisaient au pied de la fenêtre brisée. Pas de traces de sang. Tout cela n'était probablement dû qu'aux intempéries de la nuit précédente.

Mais tout de même, se demanda la blonde. Juvia était quelqu'un de très matinal normalement, et il était presque midi. Elle se dirigea alors près de son amie, et s'assit sur son lit.

« Juvia ? l'appela-t-elle doucement. Tu vas bien ? »

Pas de réaction. Même pas un soupir, un petit remuement. La mage d'eau continuait paisiblement à dormir. Sa respiration était toujours aussi stable. Ne lâchant pas le morceau Lucy chatouilla doucement son amie. La bleue était très sensible à ce genre de contacts, et elle ne pouvait en temps normal s'empêcher de rire. Mais là étrangement, rien ne se produisit.

« Éh, Juvia ! Tu vas b- »

La frêle carcasse de l'alitée fut soudain secouée de spasmes. Elle se mit à tousser violemment. Surprise par cette quinte de toux, Lucy s'éloigna légèrement de son amie. Mais lorsque cette dernière au teint naturellement pâle, se mit à virer au blanc, la constellationniste commença avoir peur.

« N – NON ! »

Juvia avait hurlé. Un violent cris, plus proche de l'effroi que de la peur elle-même, avait jailli de sa gorge. Et pourtant, elle ne s'était en aucun cas réveillée. Ses yeux restaient clos, et son inconscience semblait totale. Mais sa respiration était à présent saccadée. Ne pouvant agir seule, Lucy se rua hors de la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle devait aller chercher de l'aide, c'était urgent. Et elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment : ce n'était pas bon du tout.

* * *

Elle tombe, elle chute, elle dégringole. Mais jamais ne vient le choc. Pourtant, il lui semble qu'elle approche inlassablement d'un quelconque fond. Cependant son corps ne rencontre que le vide. Le vide immense, le vide pourtant oppressant, et si terriblement vide.

Il fait nuit, il lui semble. Ou peut-être n'est-ce seulement qu'un jour pluvieux. Elle ne se débat même plus à présent, elle se contente de tomber. Elle se concentre sur sa pensée, elle ne veux pas disparaître. Ses yeux sont clos, mais elle voit quand même ce qui l'entoure. Elle n'a ni chaud, ni froid. Elle ne sent pas cette étrange pluie chuter en même temps qu'elle et s'écraser sur ses membres. Physiquement, rien ne lui parvient. Mais à l'intérieur, c'est un véritable ouragan. Elle voudrait crier, mais elle ne peux pas. Elle voudrait pleurer, se débattre, écarter ses cheveux qui la gênent, cependant elle ne contrôle plus son corps.

C'est alors qu'elle sent une surface sous ses pied. Furtivement, elle écarte les doigts. Elle peut à nouveau bouger, c'est un bon début. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, elle pleure enfin. Mais ses larmes ne sont assurément pas des larmes de joie. Alors, elle observe, et se pétrifie. Le vide s'étend à l'infini, et elle, elle semble marcher sur un miroir, un miroir sans fin. La pluie tombe toujours, Juvia chasse une goutte d'eau de son front.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Tu n'apportes que la pluie ! Dégage ! »

Elle sursaute. La pluie tombe toujours. Elle frissonne. Les gouttes glissent le long de ses joues. C'est un affreux souvenir, un triste fragment de son passé. Elle essuie la goutte qui lui chatouille l'oreille d'un geste vif.

« Cette poupée ne te servira à rien, t'es maudite ! Tu portes la poisse, et ça changera JAMAIS ! »

La pluie tombe.

« Tu ne sers à rien, faudra que tu t'y fasses ! »

Et elle s'effondre sur le sol, les yeux cherchant dans ce miroir une simple réponse à cette question qu'elle n'arrive pas à formuler. Un « pourquoi » qui lui reste en travers de la gorge. Son reflet devient flou, une image apparaît, c'est elle. Autour d'elle, la pluie tombe de plus en plus fort, et c'est comme si chaque goutte s'écrasant sur le sol contenait un souvenir. Les murmures l'envahissent, et au son se rajoute l'image : son passé défile autour d'elle, à travers le miroir.

Et puis la glace se brise, et la chute reprend. À nouveau, elle ne contrôle plus rien. À nouveau, elle n'est plus rien qu'une goutte solitaire.

* * *

Lucy courut aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses deux jambes jusqu'à Fairy Tail, toujours aussi animée que lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée. Elle entra toute essoufflée en claquant violemment les portes de la guilde. Son arrivée fut des plus frappantes, les combats cessèrent immédiatement, et plusieurs dizaines de paires d'yeux interrogateurs se tournèrent vers elle.

« Ça ne va pas Lucy ? demanda la barwoman à la chevelure immaculée en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Lu - commença Natsu, le poing enflammé au dessus de la tête de Grey.

\- C'est Juvia ! le coupa la blonde, toujours haletante. Elle ne va pas bien du tout ! Elle est inconscience et... »

La constellationniste inspira, reprenant une énième fois son souffle.

« Elle crache du sang. » finit-elle pas lâcher.

La réaction fut immédiate. Dans les yeux de tous, une profonde incompréhension, mêlée à une toute aussi profonde inquiétude, était lisible. Et tout particulièrement dans les yeux d'un certain mage de glace au torse dénudé.

Il n'était pas totalement insensible, ni même distrait. Le matin même, lors de son arrivée à la guilde, il avait tout de suite senti qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Il avait ressenti un petit vide, lorsqu'il avait poussé les portes battantes de Fairy Tail, petit vide fréquent lorsqu'une pièce du simple puzzle qu'étaient ses matinées manquait à l'appel. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Il avait tout simplement salué Mirajane, et s'était assit à la table de Gajeel, en attendant qu'Erza, Natsu et Lucy daignent pointer leur nez. La guilde était bien silencieuse, en cette paisible matinée. En effet, Gajeel n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de grand bavard, et heureusement pour lui, Mirajane ne semblait pas avoir décidé de l'enquiquiner avec des ragots et questions indiscrètes. Il aurait pu demander naturellement à l'ex mage de rang S ou encore au Dragon Slayer d'acier, où était donc passée la bleue, si matinale à son habitude. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Avouer qu'il ressentait un manque, aussi infime soit-il, vis à vis de l'absence de Juvia, ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas Grey Fullbuster.

« Mon dieu ! finit par réagir l'immaculée en sortant de derrière son comptoir. Kinana, remplace moi s'il te plaît.

\- Wendy, tu viens avec nous ! commanda Lucy. Grey, Gajeel, venez aussi, il faudra porter Juvia à l'infirmerie ! »

Les mages mentionnés n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, déjà les deux jeunes filles se ruaient hors de la guilde, laissant derrière elles un nuage de murmures. On se questionnait, on s'inquiétait, dans un bourdonnement de chuchotis.

Le petit groupe arriva rapidement dans la chambre de Juvia. Celle ci était toujours couchée sur son lit, inanimée. Sa respiration était de plus en plus instable, et un mince filet de sang glissait de sa bouche entrouverte.

« Elle est encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure... constata la blonde en se mordant la lèvre. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Wendy ? »

La jeune Dragon Slayer s'assit vite aux côtés de la mage d'eau et observa quelques secondes. Elle récita alors quelques brèves paroles, et promena ses paumes au dessus du thorax de la demoiselle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se redressa, hésitante.

« Je... J'ai effectué les premiers gestes de secours. Cependant... parut hésiter la petite fille. Cependant quelque chose n'est pas normal, à ce stade-ci, elle aurait dû réagir. Or elle n'a pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Amenons-la à l'infirmerie. conclut Mirajane d'un ton grave. Gajeel, Grey, ne la brusquez surtout pas ! »

La fille de pluie n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier de « lourde ». Sa taille était fine, elle maintenait sa ligne et ne mangeait pas excessivement gras. Mais dans un état d'inconscience, tous ses muscles et son corps relâchés, elle pesait tout de même son poids. Les deux mages la soulevèrent délicatement, et le petit groupe se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la bleue était allongée dans un lit aux draps blancs, seule au milieux de l'infirmerie de la guilde.

Les heures étaient passées, et le soleil avait finit par disparaître à l'horizon. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde à la guilde, beaucoup de ses membres étaient rentrés chez eux. Mais depuis que le petit groupe avait ramené la faible carcasse de Juvia à la guilde, un grand débat se déroulait à la table habituelle de la team Natsu, qu'avaient rejoint Gajeel, Levy et Mirajane, qui ne comptaient pas rentrer chez eux de si tôt. La situation était assez claire. La mage d'eau était à présent en parfaite santé, et pourtant, elle persistait à rester endormie. Les premières heures, ils avaient préféré la laisser en paix, mais au fur et à mesure que se succédaient les aiguilles de l'horloges, l'inquiétude pratiquement disparue recommençait à pointer son nez. Une heure auparavant, Erza avait tenté de réveiller en douceur son amie, afin que celle-ci s'alimente, mais sans succès. L'expérience avait été retentée, et on était finalement arrivé à la conclusion suivante : Juvia semblait ne pas avoir l'intention de se réveiller.

« Peut-être qu'elle ne contrôle plus ce qui s'passe en elle, genre comme si elle était... possédée. hasarda Natsu en mimant un fantôme.

\- Crétin, où vas-tu chercher ces conneries ? lui renvoya Gajeel du tac-o-tac.

\- J'ai juste repensé à la pièce de théâtre étrange que Lucy m'a forcé à voir, c'est tout. bouda le rose en lançant un regard implorant à sa principale coéquipière.

\- Ce n'était pas étrange, c'était profondément métaphorique Natsu. répliqua ladite blonde en le fusillant du regard. Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'ai pas vraiment compris le sens de la pièce, tu t'es endormi au début, et la seule chose que tu as vu, c'est un enfant déguisé en esprit malin.

\- T'es dure Lucy. grogna le mage de feu, toujours boudeur. Avoue que c'était quand même une bonne idée !

\- C'était totalement stupide. »

Sur ces mots, glacés et inexpressifs, Grey se leva de la table, qui ne l'avait pas entendu depuis le début de la conversation. Face à la réaction de son rival, Natsu voulut provoquer ce dernier, mais un de ses rares instants de lucidité l'en empêcha. Marmonnant qu'il allait faire un tout, le brun sortit de la guilde le regard dans le vide. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

L'automne était là, et depuis quelques mois, les arbres de Magnolia s'étaient parés de rouge, de brun et de roux. L'hiver commençait même à se faire doucement sentir, et inévitablement, il faisait froid, surtout en fin de soirée, le lendemain d'un violent orage. Mais lui, il s'en fichait royalement. Le froid n'avait aucune importance : il ne le ressentait pas, il ne le ressentait plus. Il avait marché, et contourné le bâtiment massif des plus célèbres fées du pays. Comme lorsqu'il le faisait lorsqu'il voulait être seul, il s'était adossé au mur et avait plié une de ses jambes, prenant contre celui. Avec, tout simplement, la lune en guise de témoin, il avait fermé les yeux.

* * *

Il fait noir. Noir. Terriblement noir. Elle ne voit rien, strictement rien. Habituellement plutôt nyctalope, elle se surprend à penser qu'elle va bien finir par distinguer quelque chose. Mais elle renonce vite à cette idée. Après tout, elle ne contrôle pas la situation.

Autour d'elle, elle sent le sol se couvrir d'eau. Elle reconnaîtrait entre mille le son de la pluie, ce son tellement familier, qui claque, brusquement et sans prévenir. Pourtant, elle n'est pas mouillée. Portant péniblement sa main à ses cheveux, elle réajuste une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Alors, le parapluie invisible qui semblait la protéger disparaît, et elle se retrouve alors exposée aux gouttes.

Juvia fait claquer sa langue contre son palais. Un petit bruit sourd, qui se mêle rapidement à la pluie. Et ce petit claquement semble alors se transformer à son tour en goutte, cependant en goutte lumineuse. Mais ce petit claquement reste éphémère, et bientôt, la lumière s'éteint, replongeant la scène dans l'obscurité. Alors la fille de pluie claque encore et encore, en continu, sa langue contre son palais. Et la scène s'éclaire, le rideau se lève.

Elle est seule. Pour changer... pense-t-elle tout en continuant à reproduire le bruit des gouttes. Debout, au beau milieu d'une immense salle dont elle ne voit même pas les murs. À ses pied, du carrelage parfaitement propre. Carreaux blancs, carreaux noirs. Jour, nuit. Soleil, pluie. Le plafond n'est pas très haut, à trois mètres à partir du sol. Et au milieu, il y a un miroir.

Elle approche, et claque encore et encore sa langue dans sa bouche. Timidement, elle approche son visage de la glace, et constate qu'elle porte ses vêtements d'autrefois. Plus de papillon à son chapeau, et de marque turquoise. Alors elle panique, elle se tord, cherchant désespérant ce signe qui lui est si cher, ce tatouage partie intégrante de son identité. Il représente beaucoup pour elle. Sa nouvelle vie. Sa renaissance. Sa nouvelle famille. Et tout simplement un long jour radieux. Alors elle continue à se tordre, à la recherche de son trésor, qui semble s'être évaporé. Et sa langue en oublie de claquer.

Trop tard, la dernière goutte de lumière éclate inévitablement sur les carreaux de céramique. Et elle, elle n'a toujours pas retrouvé sa marque. Elle retente alors d'éclairer la scène, imitant encore et encore les plics et les plocs de la pluie, mais seules quelques gouttes apparaissent. Elle n'a plus le temps. La bleue se tourne finalement face au miroir. Avant que tout s'éteigne, elle veut se sentir exister. Mais quelque chose dans le reflet que lui renvoie l'objet la perturbe. Normalement, elle devrait pas sourire, et encore moins d'une façon aussi malicieuse. La lumière disparaît. La pluie s'arrête. Elle ne voit rien.

Alors elle plonge dans le miroir.

* * *

Subitement, Juvia ouvrit les yeux, semblant examiner le plafond de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle se sentait assez faible, ses membres semblaient s'être considérablement alourdis. Par courant vaguement l'infirmerie du regard, la bleue laissa finalement échapper un long soupir. Elle ne souvenait pratiquement de rien mais au plus profond de son esprit demeurait un étrange sentiment de malaise. Il lui semblait, non, elle avait finit par déduire qu'elle avait rêvé. Après tout, elle était en ce moment même allongée, et sous les draps d'un lit. Ses pensées restaient très vagues, embrumées, et elle était par moment secouée d'étranges flashs. Mais ceux-ci restaient flous, et incertains. Elle crut discerner une sorte de carrelage, une régulière et infinie alternance de noir et de blanc. Et puis, seul, au milieu de cette plaine de céramique, il y avait un miroir.

De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent, tandis que Juvia reprenait doucement conscience de sa situation. Progressivement, elle se souvint. Cette épouvantable nuit, l'orage destructeur, et la pluie, cette pluie. Et puis après, le retour clair et net de cet indescriptible sentiment de malaise. Et elle avait dû rester dans cet état un certain temps, vu l'endroit où elle se trouvait à présent.

C'est alors qu'elle ressentit un poids contre son bas ventre. Intriguée, Juvia se redressa péniblement, et constata avec surprise qu'elle avait visiblement servi d'oreiller. Stupeur, troubles, évanouissement ou, tout simplement décès de bonheur ? Était-elle encore en plein rêve, tout cela n'allait-il pas s'évaporer en un million de gouttelettes comme cet univers qu'il lui semblait avoir quitté ? Était-ce réellement lui ou une de ses habituelles illusions ? Était-ce réellement Grey qui somnolait contre son corps à présent en ébullition ? Et après ? Il allait probablement se réveiller, et quitter la pièce, la laissant encore une fois seule avec elle même. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, Juvia aurait probablement laissé le brun somnoler une éternité. La plus agréable des éternités, pour elle. Alors elle laissa lourdement tomber sa tête contrer l'oreiller immaculé de son lit, et se rendormit, heureuse.

Puis Grey se réveilla. Ah, oui. Il était ici. Se massant l'arrière du crane, le mage de glace se redressa et examina les environs. Quelques heures semblaient s'être écoulées depuis son arrivée ici, il était plus de deux heures du matin. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers celle qui occupait ces lieux avec lui. L'expression de son visage semblait beaucoup plus détendue, et il remarqua même un sourire naissant aux lèvres inanimées de son amie bleue. Machinalement, il se releva, sans quitter Juvia des yeux et constata également que sa tension avait retrouvé un niveau normal. Soulagé, il se détacha de la mage d'eau et quitta la pièce sans un bruit.

Le lendemain matin, à son arrivée à la guilde, on lui annonça que Juvia s'était finalement réveillée, que tout semblait bien fonctionner en elle, et que cette histoire n'avait à présent plus d'importance. Il avait lâché un petit sourire, puis tourné les tallons. Visiblement, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Pour le moment.

* * *

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident, et nos mages avaient repris leurs habitudes. Juvia n'avait pas fait exception à la règle, elle avait en effet très vite retrouvé sa place de « stalkeuse officielle et unique de Grey – Sama ». Lorsque ses amies avaient avec elle abordé la question de son étrange sommeil, la bleue s'était contenté de leur répondre qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, rien de plus. Certaines de ses interlocutrices étaient tout de même restées dubitatives, mais face à l'énergie que dégageait à nouveau leur amie, elles avaient fini par accepter cette option-ci.

Mais tous n'avaient pas réussi à se persuader que cet incident était réellement sans importance. Grey était le principal intéressé. Il lui arrivait, parfois, d'être sûr d'une chose en particulier, et jamais encore il ne s'était trompé. Et cette fois-ci encore, il avait des doutes, et de sérieux doutes. Même si elle semblait avoir retrouvé ses habituelles manières, il était certain que l'étrange sommeil de Juvia n'était qu'un début. Et cela l'intriguait. Et cela le tourmentait. Il l'observait, parfois, guettant dans son attitude la moindre petite anomalie, qui confirmerait ses doutes. Et plus le temps passait, plus les choses semblaient s'arranger, et plus ses interrogations grandissaient. C'est pourquoi lorsque Juvia lui proposa d'entreprendre une mission à deux, il ne refusa pas.

Ce n'était pas une découverte, leurs magies étaient plus que compatibles. Un même élément sous différentes formes, ce qui faisait de l'un le partenaire idéal pour l'autre. La mission que Juvia avait soigneusement sélectionné semblait avoir été faite pour eux. Le commanditaire demeurait dans le Nord du continent, au bord de la mer glacée, la mer Désespérance. D'après ses indications, il avait besoin d'un mage maîtrisant la glace et l'eau, afin de retrouver un objet qui était par erreur tombé dans la mer gelée. C'était un homme assez riche et influent, la récompense qu'il offrait était donc assez importante. Notre mage d'eau guettait maintenant depuis quelques mois LA mission idéale qu'elle pourrait entreprendre avec son Grey – Sama. Lorsque donc ce morceau de papier avait atterri à Fairy Tail, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et s'était jetée dessus. Et comme elle l'avait souhaité, Grey avait approuvé, déclarant machinalement que l'air du Nord lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Ils avaient donc embarqué dans un train partant dans le direction de Carmina, ville du Nord de Fiore la plus proche de la mer Désespérance. D'après le message du conducteur, le voyage était sensé durer sept heures. La neige était en effet assez importante dans cette région, et par mesure de sécurité, le train devait changer de vitesse en entrant dans cette zone, il devait ralentir.

Les premières heures qu'ils passèrent en tête à tête ne furent guère animées. Un silence de mort s'était installé dans la cabine des mages, et aucun des deux ne semblait avoir la courage de la briser. En voyant la mine désintéressée du brun, Juvia avait soupiré et avait laissé sa tête s'appuyer contre la vitre du cheval de fer. Bercée par le bruit régulier des mécaniques du ferroviaires, elle regardait le ciel. Quelques flocons de neige commençaient doucement à apparaître.

Pour en revenir à Grey, il était plutôt contrarié. Cette situation aurait pourtant dû lui plaire, en effet, Juvia était calme, et il pouvait pleinement profiter du silence. Mais étrangement, cette situation ne lui plaisait pas. Lui-même le constatait, et cela le mettait encore plus en rogne. Il détestait qu'on chamboule ses petites habitudes, et habituellement pour lui, un moment passé avec Juvia dans le silence était très agréable, tant sa fréquence d'arrivée était basse.

« Qu'est-c'qui te fascine tant dans ce ciel pour que tu le regardes sans arrêts pendant plusieurs heures ? » demanda finalement Grey, rompant la glace après constaté que sa partenaire ne bougeait plus vraiment depuis deux heures.

La bleue ne réagit pas, absorbée dans ses pensées au point de ne plus faire la différence entre les différentes voix qui bourdonnaient dans son esprit, et celle de son bien aimé.

« Juvia ? renchérit le brun en agitant sa main devant les yeux de son amie. J'te cause. »

Cette fois-ci, la femme de pluie sursauta, et piqua brutalement un fard. D'un air un peu honteux, elle quitta le ciel des yeux, pour venir plonger ceux-ci dans l'océan de sa robe.

« Désolée Grey – Sama, Juvia était plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vous avait pas entendu... balbutia-t-elle, piteuse.

\- Te bile pas pour ça. la rassura l'Ice Maker d'un air bougon. Tu pensais à quoi ? »

Il se surprenait lui-même. Depuis quand était-il sensé s'intéresser à la vie de Juvia ? Si elle était songeuse, s'était son problème, et il n'aurait normalement même pas dû le remarquer.

« Juvia pensait... à un de ses rêves. hésita l'intéressée. C'est assez perturbant. À la fois extrêmement pesant mais tout de même familier.

\- Tu te souviens souvent de tes rêves ?

\- Toujours, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. »

Le mage cheveux de jais leva à son tour les yeux vers le ciel. La neige se faisait de plus en plus épaisse, et le paysage avait à présent totalement viré au blanc.

« Et tu rêves de quoi généralement ? » reprit le brun après trois interminables minutes de silence.

Lorsqu'il vit apparaître une lueur suspecte dans le regard de sa coéquipière, Grey comprit qu'il avait pris un gros risque en pausant cette question. Il sentait déjà que l'atmosphère du compartiment avait changé.

« Juvia rêve souvent de la même chose Grey – Sama. sourit la bleue d'un air malicieux. Elle rêve de vous ! »

Et voilà, ce qu'il craignait. Bon, d'un côté, il était en grande partie responsable. C'était lui qui avait demandé à la fille de la pluie de quoi elle rêvait généralement. Il devait donc en assumer les conséquence.

« Ça doit pas être bien passionnant. J'dis ça, j'dis rien. tenta le mage de glace d'un ton qu'il aurait souhaité plus assuré. Et j'fais quoi dans tes rêves ? »

Juvia implosa. Rouge de honte, elle se cacha les yeux. Mais derrière ses longs doigts blancs, Grey crut discerner à nouveau cette lueur inquiétante propre aux yeux de la bleue. Le message était suffisamment clair, et l'Ice Maker jugea sage de laisser sa partenaire dans son monde. Il tenait à garder les pieds sur terre. Un message du chef de train annonça qu'il ne restait plus qu'environ trente minutes de trajet.

Un vent froid vint les accueillir une fois arrivés à destination. Bien entendu, Juvia avait pris soin de s'équiper d'une épaisse écharpe bleue nuit, cadeau de Noël de son amie Lucy, lors des célébrations de l'année précédente. Grey, lui, semblait presque de bonne humeur. Cette atmosphère, ce temps, c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait le mieux, dans son milieux naturel. Et pour causes, il n'y avait pas un centimètre de terre qui ne fut pas recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige brillante.

Après une demi-heure de marche, les deux coéquipiers se tenaient face à une imposante villa. Elle était peinte exclusivement de blanc, afin de s'accorder avec les environs. Non loin de là, la mer Désespérance ne clapotait pas, figée pour quelques mois en cette période de l'année. Les deux amis se présentèrent donc à l'entrée de la propriété. Un majordome tout de noir vêtu leur ouvrit, les priant par la suite d'attendre dans le petit salon, pendant qu'il allait prévenir son maître de leur arrivée. Quelques minutes passèrent donc, dans un silence des plus complets. Après quoi, un homme de taille moyenne abordant un costume deux pièces gris souris pénétra dans la pièce et les salua, d'un air plein d'espoir.

« Bienvenue à vous jeunes gens ! clama-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci à vous de nous recevoir, Monsieur ... ? le remercia poliment Juvia, lui adressant finalement un regard interrogateur.

\- Uhrcès, Wolfgang Uhrcès, modeste propriétaire de ce terrain. Vous êtes des mages de Fairy Tail si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Comme indiqué par nos tatouages. répondit le mage de glace.

\- Magnifique ! s'exclama le maître des lieux. Commençons de suite, plus vite commencé, plus vite terminé ! Suivez-moi donc jeunes gens ! »

Wolfgang Uhrcès guida donc les deux coéquipiers à travers son immense villa. Ils débouchèrent finalement derrière la demeure, directement face à la mer. De loin, Grey distingua une couche de glace étincelante et épaisse d'au moins quarante centimètres.

« Pour faire simple, commença l'employeur, j'ai par mégarde laissé tomber un objet très précieux à mes yeux dans la mer il y a deux semaines. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, il se mettait à faire un froid colossal, entraînant la solidification de la surface de cette eau qui avait emporté mon bien. La glace étant très épaisse, je compris que je ne pourrais le revoir qu'en comptant sur l'aide de personnes comme vous.

\- À quoi ressemble ce bien ? s'enquit Juvia en fixant la mer.

\- C'est une vieille montre à goussets. lui répondit leur hôte. Sa valeur monétaire est dérisoire, mais à mes yeux, elle vaut plus que de l'or.

\- Je vous comprends... » soupira la bleue.

Oh que oui, elle comprenait le sentiment du cinquantenaire. Ce type d'objet, elle en avait des dizaines et des dizaines. Son petit trésor personnel qu'elle conservait amoureusement, mais dont même le plus cupide des cambrioleurs n'aurait pas voulu. Un caleçon de Grey, un bâtonnet de glace qu'il avait engloutie, une compresse avec laquelle elle avait un jour désinfecté une plaie du mage de glace... Dit comme cela, sa collection pouvait paraître inintéressante, voir carrément étrange, mais pour elle, il s'agissait d'un véritable trésor à la valeur inestimable. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle se tourna déterminée vers la mer gelée, prête à accomplir son devoir.

« La glace est trop épaisse pour être brisée naturellement, c'est ici que vous intervenez jeune homme. » indiqua Wolfgang Uhrcès à Grey, désignant l'immense étendue figée du menton.

Sans un mot, le mage de glace s'exécuta, créant instantanément de lourds cônes de glace qu'il fit s'abattre sur la mer, à une vitesse hallucinante. Celle-ci ne résista pas plus longtemps, et son épaisse couche protectrice se brisa en un craquement. Adressant un bref signe de tête à sa coéquipière, Grey vit cette dernière devenir progressivement transparente, tandis qu'elle rentrait dans l'eau. Eau qu'il sentait glacée, et il se surprit à s'inquiéter pour son amie. Après tout, il était habitué, lui, aux basses températures. Mais si ses souvenirs ne le trompaient pas, elle, elle était plutôt frileuse. Ses doutes se dissipèrent rapidement, une fois devenue eau, Juvia ne ressentait plus de froid. Gracieusement, elle disparut de son champ de vision, ondulant telle une anguille.

« Votre amie n'aura pas de problèmes ? Au niveau de l'air, je veux dire... s'enquit leur employeur.

\- Une fois changée en eau, il me semble qu'elle n'en a plus besoin. affirma l'Ice Maker. Je crois. »

Il soupira. Pour l'instant, rien d'anormal.

Son attention au maximum, la mage d'eau observait minutieusement autour d'elle, guettant la montre à goussets derrière chaque algue ou petite pierre. Le maître des lieux lui avait indiqué dans quelle zone son bien était susceptible de se trouver. La mer Désespérance était en effet assez particulière, sous la glace en hiver, il n'y avait pratiquement aucun courant, c'est pourquoi Uhrcès avait pu lui indiquer si précisément l'endroit où chercher. Pour le moment, elle n'avait encore rien repéré qui puisse ressembler à l'objet qu'elle cherchait, mais la mage était déterminée, et elle ne comptait pas remonter les mains vides.

Grey n'aimait pas ce silence, il le détestait même en cet instant. Tout simplement car ce silence mettait son inquiétude en évidence, au plus profond de son esprit. Et cette inquiétude le troublait. Ce n'était pas lui, ce sentiment. Juvia n'était pas partie depuis très longtemps, l'eau était son élément, il n'avait en conclusion aucune raison de s'inquiéter. En théorie. Cependant en lui subsistait le doute, et les dizaines de claques mentales qu'il s'auto infligeait n'avaient aucun effet. Il fallait qu'il brise la glace.

« Sans indiscrétions, pourquoi tenez-vous tant à cette montre ? demanda le brun, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Oh... Cette montre est tout ce qu'il me reste de la femme que j'ai jadis aimée. soupira doucement le cinquantenaire à l'intention de son interlocuteur.

\- Vous étiez mariés ? s'enquit l'Ice Maker.

\- Non. souffla l'employeur. Au début, elle m'aimait. Moi, j'étais jeune, fier et idiot, je me suis rendu compte trop tard que je partageais son sentiment. Elle avait disparu, je ne l'ai jamais retrouvée. »

Un sourire emprunt de mélancolie apparut sur ses lèvres, et il détourna le regard. Grey, lui, resta de glace, laissant l'homme au milieux de ses souvenirs. Il n'avait à vrai dire plus très envie de parler.

Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ainsi nagé, seule au milieu d'une eau salée qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Son corps se confondait avec cette eau, cette eau qui l'avait toujours accompagnée, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. C'était une eau naturelle, sous une forme impressionnante, celle de la mer. Une eau calme, qui finirait bien par s'agiter, dévoilant son visage le plus terrifiant, celui d'un océan en colère, remué par une violente tempête. C'était cette même eau qui se jetait des falaises, devenant tantôt cascade, tantôt lac, fleuve ou ruisseau. C'était son eau.

Et pourtant, en ce moment précis, elle ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise.

Depuis combien de temps nageait-elle ainsi, glissant doucement, agitant cet élément qui dormait paisiblement jusqu'au prochain dégel ? Le temps lui paraissait figé, l'espace incertain, et progressivement cette mer dans laquelle elle avait plongé en toute sérénité lui paraissait plus mauvaise, l'épiant de tous côtés, en vue de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Elle battait des bras, tentant par ses dépenses énergétiques de retrouver son calme, ainsi que d'accomplir sa mission. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble, et d'un coup, elle s'étouffa, bien qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'air.

Dans cette mer figée, Juvia coulait doucement, les yeux grands ouverts, mais cependant si vides. Elle n'était plus consciente de sa situation physique, elle se contentait de rêver.

* * *

 _Écoute petite fille, entends tu ce joli bruit ? C'est la pluie qui tombe, qui tapote, qui vit. Tu la vois, petite fille, tu la sens, elle te suit. Vois, elle envahit ton cœur, elle glisse sur ton âme, au final noie ta vie._

Elle est seule. Elle coule, encore et encore, elle ne distingue même plus une quelconque surface. Encore une fois, elle tente de bouger, et à nouveau, elle échoue magistralement. Son corps n'est plus qu'eau, ses larmes ne sortent pas, elles n'y arrivent pas. Finalement, elle ne sent même plus l'élément entourer sa carcasse, elle ne saurait dire dans quoi est-ce qu'elle s'enfonce de plus en plus. Mais une chose est sûre : elle a froid.

« T'es toute seule ? » susurre une voix à son oreille.

Intérieurement elle sursaute. Son chant de vision reste identique, personne autour d'elle.

« J'avais raison, tu es bien toute seule. » murmure une nouvelle fois la voix, usant cette fois-ci un timbre plus féminin.

Mentalement la bleue nie, contredis son interlocutrice. Non, elle n'est pas seule. Elle a des amis, une famille. Actuellement, elle est entrain d'effectuer une petite mission en compagnie de l'élu de son cœur. Tout va pour le mieux, elle en est sûre.

« Tu ne veux pas arrêter ? Je te connais mieux que personne, et je sais que tu n'inspires que de la pitié à tes "amis" comme tu les appelles. Ça a toujours été comme cela, et ça le restera, sois en sûre. »

Non, c'est faux !

« Tu sais pourquoi je sais tout cela ? rit la voix, malicieuse. Tu veux le savoir ? »

Non, elle ne veut pas le savoir. Cette voix devenant progressivement plus aiguë ne fait que la terrifier.

« C'est bien simple, je suis toi. »

Alors les yeux immobiles de la mage d'eau voient arriver au dessus d'elle une silhouette de petite taille, à la peau blanche et aux cheveux bleus, roulés en boucles au niveau des épaules. C'est elle, de nombreuses années auparavant. Elle voudrait fermer les yeux, faire disparaître ce visage qui ne lui inspire qu'un ciel pluvieux, qui représente pour elle ses plus tristes années. Ce visage qui lui sourit mystérieusement.

« Je suis ta tristesse, tes angoisses, ta solitude la plus profonde. Je suis toi, Juvia. »

Leurs deux corps se frôlent, se touchent. Alors l'apparition traverse le corps aqueux de Juvia, avant d'accélérer pour finalement disparaître dans le dos de cette dernière.

Et puis, le mage d'eau atteint le fond de la mer.

* * *

La bleue reprit alors soudain conscience de sa situation. C'était quoi, ça ? Que venait-il donc de se passer ? I peine quelques minutes, elle était encore entrain de nager, à la recherche de la montre à goussets, et puis d'un coup, plus rien, seul demeurait un vide dans son esprit. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Alors comme ça, elle aurait perdu subitement conscience et se serait mise à rêver ? C'était beaucoup trop étrange, totalement invraisemblable, Juvia chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit, n'en restant pas moins songeuse. Son corps était toujours translucide, elle respirait calmement, pratiquement assise au fond de cette mer figée. Soudain, son regard bleu fut attiré par une petite tache qui scintillait faiblement, à deux mètres d'elle. Un grand sourire vint étirer ses lèvres transparentes, elle avait enfin trouvé le bien de son employeur. Retrouvant toute son énergie, la jeune fille s'empara délicatement de l'objet, avant de s'élancer vers la rive, et d'émerger du trou qu'avait formé son coéquipier dans la glace.

« Je vous félicite chers amis ! annonça joyeusement Uhrcès, une fois qu'une Juvia fraîchement sortie de l'eau eut retrouvé son aspect normal et se soit enveloppée dans une épaisse serviette blanche.

\- Ce n'était rien. lui répondit la fille de pluie, souriant timidement.

\- On a fait notre boulot. enchaîna Grey d'une voix plate.

\- Et vous l'avez majestueusement réussi ! Je suis très satisfait ! les félicita une nouvelle le propriétaire. des lieux. Suivez moi à l'intérieur, la demoiselle risque d'attraper froid. »

Il avait tout à fait raison, la bleue commençait à trembler doucement. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle devenait eau, ses vêtements n'étaient pas mouillés lorsqu'elle reprenait son apparence originelle. Surprise, mais néanmoins logique, Juvia attribua ces frissonnements à la basse température. Elle était frileuse après tout. Acquiesçant, elle s'empressa de prendre la suite de son employeur, et de s'engouffrer dans la luxueuse demeure de ce dernier en compagnie de Grey.

Une fois la bleue réchauffée et leur récompense récupérée, les deux amis firent leurs adieux au cinquantenaire et quittèrent les lieux, pour se diriger vers l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé une chambre pour la nuit. Le prochain train à destination de Magnolia n'arrivant que le lendemain matin, ils n'avaient comme choix que de passer la nuit à Carmina. Exténués lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'établissement, les mages dînèrent très rapidement, avant de se diriger vers la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée.

Il s'agissait d'une pièce de taille moyenne au hauts murs couverts d'une tapisserie beige. L'endroit semblait propre, et comportait également une petite salle d'eau ainsi que des cabinets. Alignés contre un mur se trouvaient deux lits à une place chacun, séparés par un écart d'un mètre environ, et derrière ces derniers, une grande fenêtre donnant sur la mer apportait à la pièce une touche de lumière naturelle.

Les événements de la journée l'ayant tout particulièrement épuisée, Juvia fit rapidement sa toilette avant de se glisser dans le lit aux draps blancs. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie et à présent, elle sentait naître en elle d'inévitables courbatures suite à ses efforts matinaux. C'est donc sans aucun sous entendus vis à vis de sa proximité avec le mage de glace qu'elle lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

« Bonne nuit Grey – Sama, dormez bien... » avait-elle lâché dans un soupir fatigué avant de fermer les yeux.

Grey lui adressa un grognement bourru en guise de réponse. En tendant l'oreille, on aurait pu distinguer un discret "b'nuit" dans cette manifestation du brun, mais la mage d'eau n'était déjà plus de ce monde, ayant déjà rejoint celui des songes. L'Ice Maker souffla un bon coup. Tout s'était bien passé aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de soucis à se se faire. Soulagé, et lui aussi assez fatigué, il se positionna sur le côté, et s'endormit tout aussi rapidement.

* * *

La nuit est douce. La Lune, toujours aussi pâle et lumineuse, mène le bal des étoiles, en unique témoin des aventures nocturnes des quelques couches-tard de la ville. Elle, elle rêve encore. Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement aux précédentes nuits, il ne s'agit pas d'un cauchemar, il lui semble. Son souffle est paisible, sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse à intervalles réguliers, son esprit est loin.

Elle se trouve derrière la guilde de Fairy Tail. Autour d'elle, le ciel est clair, le sol est blanc, les troncs des arbres noirs. De sa bouche entrouverte s'échappent des petits nuages d'air condensé, elle semble en effet reprendre son souffle. Et puis face à elle, il y a Grey. Elle l'a traîné jusqu'ici, et lui, il affiche une moue mi-interrogatrice, mi-agacée. Sa respiration enfin stabilisée, elle se redresse alors, et plonge ses deux perles saphirs dans les yeux bleus nuit du brun.

« Grey – Sama ! Juvia vous aime ! » s'écrie-t-elle alors, tandis que ses joues blanches se teignent de rouge.

Elle baisse les yeux, balbutiant des des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle n'ose pas lever le regard, se confronter directement à se réaction. Mais il le faut, alors timidement elle redresse la tête.

Il a tourné son visage vers la droite, évitant de regarder la jeune fille. Visiblement gêné, il ne dit rien et se contente de froncer les sourcils.

« I – Idiote. finit-il par lâcher. Ne sois pas si bruyante. »

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, elle ne sait pas quoi faire. En lui parlant ainsi, elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ensuite. Alors, elle sent le bras du brun l'attirer contre lui, et la coller contre son torse nu. Surprise, elle sourit. Les battements cardiaques du mage de glace accélèrent, malgré l'image froide qu'il aborde en permanence, son cœur semble trahir ses véritables sentiments.

« Reste un peu comme ça. » chuchote-t-il doucement.

Elle se tait. C'est si bon, c'est comme dans un rêve. Le corps de Grey est chaud, malgré les basses températures. Elle se sent bien, blottie contre la poitrine de celui qu'elle aime depuis si longtemps.

Cela ne peut pas être réel, elle le sait bien au fond d'elle même. Tout ceci, cette situation, ce Grey, ce n'est qu'un beau rêve. Alors elle sert le brun plus fort, souhaitant que cette situation dure, le plus longtemps possible.

« Tu es mignonne. » susurre une voix à quelques mètres derrière elle.

Juvia sursaute. Non. Pas encore une fois. Elle connaît cette voix, elle l'a déjà entendue, très récemment. Derrière elle, la nouvelle arrivée se rapproche doucement. Ses pas crissent dans la neige, elle est de plus en plus près. Elle rit doucement. La bleue tente de faire abstraction, serrant encore et encore le corps du mage de glace, s'accrochant aux battements du cœur du jeune homme. Et puis d'un coup, plus rien.

« Hein ? panique-t-elle en tendant l'oreille. Grey – Sama ? »

\- Son cœur ne bat plus c'est cela ? » demande doucement la petite voix derrière elle.

Ce n'est pas possible, tout avait si bien commencé, tout était si parfait. Cela ne peut pas se terminer ainsi.

« Tu es triste ? Ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout... » ajoute l'apparition.

Mais oui, tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Maintenant qu'elle en a pris conscience, elle devrait se réveiller rapidement. Doucement, la fille de pluie se dégage de l'étreinte d'un Grey qui ne semble voir qu'elle et se retourne, faisant finalement face. C'est bien cela, face à elle se tient une petite fille aux boucles bleues, cette même petite fille qu'elle était de nombreuses années auparavant, cette même petite fille qu'elle a vu le matin même au fond de la mer. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, et fixe mystérieusement Juvia. Alors, la mage d'eau ferme les yeux, espérant laisser ce doux rêve, avant qu'il ne devienne cauchemar.

Puis, elle rouvre les yeux, rien n'a changé. Devant elle, son double la fixe toujours avec la même intensité. Juvia essaye une nouvelle fois, puis une troisième, sans succès. Elle n'a plus qu'un unique but, elle veut fuir. Fuir de ce monde onirique, fuir ce mauvais rêve, fuir cette autre Juvia, et toute la tristesse qu'elle transporte en elle.

« Pourquoi Juvia ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? explose la bleue en tombant sur le sol.

\- Tu te le demandes hein ? pouffe son double en se rapprochant. Je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer aussi facilement tu sais.

\- Juvia t'as déjà vue, c'était toi tout à l'heure, pendant son malaise. »

La fillette ne réagit pas, elle se contente de rire.

Alors, elle regarde une nouvelle fois la mage de Fairy Tail et commence à siffloter une mélodie simplette. Juvia sursaute et se rétracte sur elle même. Elle a déjà entendu cette chanson.

 _Écoute petite fille, entends tu ce joli bruit ? C'est la pluie qui tombe, qui tapote, qui vit. Tu la vois, petite fille, tu la sens, elle te suit. Vois, elle envahit ton cœur, elle glisse sur ton âme, au final noie ta vie._

 _Tu es seule petite fille, seule et sans amis ? Les gouttes glissent, l'orage arrive, amenant la plu -_

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Ne peux-tu pas laisser Juvia en paix ? hurle la fille de l'eau, interrompant la chansonnette.

\- Je veux simplement te faire prendre conscience de quelque chose. soupire l'enfant en stoppant son chant. Je vais devoir m'y prendre autrement d'ailleurs. »

Le regard turquoise de l'apparition rencontre alors celui de Grey. Depuis que Juvia a quitté ses bras, celui-ci n'a pas bougé. À nouveau, un grand sourire vient illuminer les lèvres du double de la bleue, et contournant sa version originale, elle s'approche du fragment de rêve. La mage de Fairy Tail voit son corps se figer, elle ne peut plus bouger. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Horrifiée, la bleue voit son double examiner attentivement le mage de glace, puis se tourner une nouvelle fois vers elle.

À nouveau, un petit rire. Et enfin, un claquement de doigts.

« NON ! »

Elle peut à nouveau se mouvoir, comme si ce cri sorti si brusquement de sa gorge lui avait insufflé cette énergie qu'elle avait perdu quelques minutes avant. Mais c'est trop tard, plus de Grey. Au claquement de doigts de l'enfant, le brun était devenu glace et avait éclaté en centaine de petits fragments, semblable à une vulgaire statue de glace. Stupéfiée, elle saisit entre ses doigts un bout de glace, un morceau de l'Ice Maker qui la serrait contre lui dix minutes auparavant. Elle ne sait que faire. Au creux de sa main, le morceau de glace disparaît alors, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une minuscule flaque d'eau.

« G – Grey – Sama ! s'écrie-t-elle à nouveau. Monstre, qu'as-tu fait ? »

\- Je rétablis seulement la vérité à tes yeux. »

C'en est trop. La bleue se lève d'un bond et prend ses jambes à son cou. Elle ne se retourne pas, contenant la terreur qui envahit progressivement son corps tout entier du mieux qu'elle le peut. Elle arrive alors face à l'entrée de la guilde, qu'elle franchit d'un bond, atterrissant au beau milieu d'une salle pleine à craquer. Essoufflée, elle constate avec stupeur que les dizaines de visages se tournant vers elle sont hostiles. Pas un sourire, tous sont crispés, les sourcils froncés, presque en position de combat. Elle tente d'expliquer sa situation, mais on la coupe rapidement, la priant de sortir. D'après eux, elle n'a pas sa place ici. Choquée par de telles paroles, elle se tourne désespérée vers Lucy, mais ne rencontre qu'un regard apeuré. La blonde a même porté une clé à sa main, prête à invoquer un de ses nombreux esprits. Alors, elle cherche sa marque, examinant sa cuisse d'un regard affolé. Rien. Abasourdie, la mage d'eau disparaît, dévalant les dalles de la rue qui longe le bâtiment de la plus grande guilde de Fiore. Ses longues jambes blanches lui font mal, mais elle accélère encore, sans comprendre réellement la raison de cette vitesse. Sa course la porte au bord du canal qui traverse la ville, et enfin elle s'arrête et s'assoit, laissant pendre ses jambes au dessus de l'eau.

« Tu pleures ? »

La bleue ne se retourne pas, n'arrête pas les larmes qui coulent doucement le long de ses joues blanches avant de tomber dans l'eau du canal.

« La solitude ne te faisait pas autant d'effet autrefois. ricane son double.

\- Tais toi ! Juvia ne veut pas en entendre plus ! explose la fille de pluie, partagée entre tristesse et colère.

\- Tu es devenue dépendante, dépendante d'une amitié factice. continue la fillette, sans tenir compte de la supplication de la jeune femme.

\- C'est faux ! Juvia a des amis, Juvia a Fairy Tail !

\- Cesse de geindre, et ne me force pas à me répéter. réplique sèchement l'enfant, dont la voix devient alors soudainement plus dure. Tu as bien vu leurs réactions, tu n'es rien pour eux. »

Les larmes coulent de plus belle, rougissant ses yeux et son visage. Tout ceci est faux, il ne s'agit que d'un mauvais rêve, tout ceci est faux. En vain, elle n'arrive pas à s'en persuader.

« Laisse moi partir. Laisse moi seule. désespère la fille d'eau dans un soupire presque inaudible.

\- Seule oui. C'est un bon début. » sourit son interlocutrice.

Le double plonge dans le canal. Son corps devient translucide et finit par disparaître du champ de vision de la mage qui continue de sangloter. À nouveau, elle se retrouve seule, perdue dans cette ville si familière, au milieux de personnes ignorant sa présence, emprisonné dans un songe néfaste.

* * *

« Juvia ! JUVIA ! la secoua Grey. Merde, elle ne se réveille pas ! »

Le brun avait été réveillé en sursaut par un hurlement venant de sa camarade. Ce « non » qu'il avait entendu lui avait glacé le sang, de par sa force mais aussi à cause du sentiment de terreur qu'il dégageait. Immédiatement, il s'était rué au chevet de sa compagne et avait tenté par plusieurs fois de la réveiller. Sans succès, Juvia restait endormie, comme si quelque chose la maintenait endormie. Le brun se mordit la lèvre, il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Et dans son état actuel, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le mage de glace lâcha une énième injure.

Le lendemain matin avant de quitter Carmina, l'Ice Maker avait informé Fairy Tail de la situation. L'auberge disposant de lacrimas de communication, il avait pu joindre Mirajane et la mettre au courant de l'état de leur amie. Ils avaient donc convenu que Gajeel et Wendy viendraient à leur rencontre à la gare de Magnolia, afin que la petite Dragon Slayer examine rapidement Juvia, et que le mage d'acier aide Grey à rapatrier Juvia à l'infirmerie de la guilde. Pendant ce temps, Erza, Lucy et Natsu devraient aller chercher Polyussica et l'escorter jusqu'à la guilde, afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper de la mage d'eau dès son arrivée.

Le trajet s'effectua comme prévu, et sans que la bleue n'ouvre un œil. Anxieux, son camarade garda un œil sur elle durant tout le voyage. Une fois le train arrivé à Magnolia, il chargea leurs affaires sur son dos et pris Juvia dans ses bras, avant de descendre du train tous ses sens en alerte. À peine eut-il posé le pied sur le sol qu'apparaissaient devant lui les deux Dragons Slayers, le visage grave. Grey s'empressa de déposer la jeune fille sur une banquette à proximité, tandis que Gajeel s'occupait de faire disparaître les quelques curieux que son l'inconscience avait attiré.

« C'est comme la dernière fois... déclara l'adolescente céleste après avoir brièvement examiné son amie. Dépêchons nous de la ramener à la guilde, Polyussica devrait être arrivée maintenant. »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, et le petit groupe se mit rapidement en route. Une fois arrivés à Fairy Tail, ils déposèrent le corps inanimé de leur amie dans un lit de l'infirmerie. La vieille magicienne à la chevelure rose ne tarda pas à arriver, et laissa Wendy lui expliquer ses précédentes interventions, tandis qu'elle étudiait à son tour le cas de la mage d'eau

« Je ne comprends pas. finit par lâcher le médecin. Je n'avais encore jamais vu de cas similaires à celui-ci. Et ce n'est pourtant pas la première mage inconsciente que je vois. »

Lucy et Erza se regardèrent, inquiètes. Grey, lui, se tenait assis sur une chaise près du lit, et regardait la bleue dormir. Il voulait paraître calme, mais son regard trahissait son agitation. Finalement, Polyussica remballa son matériel et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie en poussant un long soupir. La vieille femme leur apprit qu'elle allait rentrer chez-elle et faire quelques recherches, afin de trouver des informations quant à la nature de la "maladie" qui s'était emparée de Juvia.

« Je repasserai demain dans la journée. En attendant, ne la brusquez surtout pas. » leur imposa-t-elle avant de disparaître.

La soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les collines au loin, et le ciel à se teindre de rose orangé. À l'extérieur, l'air était assez froid. L'hiver se faisait doucement sentir, en cette fin du mois d'octobre, et les arbres précédemment vêtus de rouges voyaient leurs feuilles tomber petit à petit, décrochées de leurs branches par un coup de vent plus fort que les autres. Dans l'infirmerie de la guilde de Fairy Tail, la lumière déclinait doucement, et les quatre mages toujours présents dans pièce aux côtés de leur amie se taisaient, anxieux.

« On ne peut pas rester assis comme ça à rien faire merde ! ragea un brun torse nu, brisant le silence ambiant.

\- Calme toi Grey. Ton énervement ne changera rien à la situation. » tenta Erza afin de calmer son ami.

Ce n'était pas non plus simple pour elle. La rousse se sentait mal ainsi, totalement consciente de son inutilité face à ce problème.

« Je me demande à quoi elle rêve Juvia. lâcha le Dragon Slayer du groupe.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela ait beaucoup d'importance Natsu. » lui rétorqua Lucy d'un ton inhabituellement grave.

Voyant que le rose n'avait pas l'intention de se taire et sentant que Grey était sur le point d'exploser, Titania jugea bon de lui répondre.

« Elle fait beaucoup de cauchemars en ce moment, je crois. Elle m'en avait rapidement parlé il y a deux semaines, des cauchemars assez étranges.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par "étranges" ? s'enquit la blonde la mine interrogative.

\- Étranges car ils font remonter en elle des sentiments et sensations datant de l'époque où elle était membre de Phantom Lord. »

Écoutant d'une oreille, l'Ice Maker soupira. Il comprenait à présent l'état de la bleue, dans le train qui les avait emmenés en mission à Carmina.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, je pense savoir pourquoi elle rêve de cette époque. » lança soudain la constellationniste.

Les regards de ses trois amis se tournèrent dans sa direction, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur ses précédentes paroles. Lucy réajusta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Deux ou trois jours avant son premier "malaise", nous avons croisé en ville un ancien membre de Phantom. commença-t-elle. Hem... C'était ce gars étrange là, Aria je crois.

\- Le gros tas ! s'écria Natsu, fier de son incroyable effort mnésique.

\- Tais toi crétin. le coupa Grey en lui lançant un regard noir. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Juvia l'a bousculé sans le faire exprès, et vu la carrure du personnage, c'est elle est tombée. reprit la blonde. Il l'a aidée à se relever, et a passé son chemin. J'ai alors demandé à Juvia si elle allait bien, et je ne vous raconte même pas le visage qu'elle avait. Elle était toute blanche, pire que d'habitude, les yeux exorbités, les traits tendus. Me voyant m'inquiéter, elle a retrouvé son faciès habituel, et nous avons continué notre ballade sans encombres.

\- Il lui aurait dit quelque chose ? se demanda Erza en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai rien entendu en tous cas. lui apprit la maîtresse des esprits célestes. Après avoir vu l'état de Juvia, j'ai tenté de le rattraper, mais il semblait s'être volatilisé, personne ne l'avait vu.

\- Et pourtant vu la masse du gars, il passe pas trop inaperçu. déclara la Salamandre de l'équipe, ignorant le regard noir que continuait à lui adresser son rival de toujours, Grey

\- Exact. Cela m'intriguait pas mal, j'ai demandé au Maître si il savait quelque chose à ce sujet. Il m'a répondu qu'à part Totomaru qui s'était reconverti dans l'enseignement, les autres "éléments" de Phantom avait disparu. Seul leur maître de guilde, José, était emprisonné par la Conseil, suite à de nombreux méfaits criminels commis durant l'incident de l'île Tenrô. »

La jeune fille se tut, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits. Cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne lâche le moindre mot. Ils réfléchissaient. Même Natsu, habituellement si... direct restait de marbre.

« Cet homme, Aria. Nous n'avons qu'une seule piste, exploitons la. finit par déclarer le mage de glace.

\- Il a disparu Grey, je viens de le dire. rétorqua Lucy du tac-o-tac.

\- Et alors ? Allons trouver José ! Il saura forcément quelque chose. s'énerva le brun en se levant d'un coup de sa chaise.

\- Il n'a pas tort. » renchérit Erza en le suivant dans son geste, adressant un sourire encourageant à son amie aux cheveux de blé.

Le soir même, le petit groupe avait parlé de sa décision et expliqué la situation au Maître de la guilde, afin d'obtenir son accord ainsi que son aide. Celle-ci était en effet nécessaire, car on ne rentrait pas si facilement dans la prison à haute sécurité du Conseil Magique. Le vieil homme les avait écoutés attentivement, et avait finalement acquiescé, accédant à leur requête. Quelques heures plus tard, il les informait qu'il avait réussi à obtenir la permission d'une courte visite, le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Le prochain train à destination d'Era partant dans la demi-heure, les mages s'empressèrent de prendre de quoi manger, et se dirigèrent en courant vers la gare. Il s'agissait d'un train de nuit, ce qui soulagea grandement Natsu. En effet, il avait des chances de s'endormir, et pourrait ainsi oublier son habituel mal de ventre.

La ville d'Era se dessina au loin aux alentours des quatre heures du matin. Il faisait donc encore nuit quand le train entra en gare, et les quatre amis se retrouvèrent donc au beau milieu de la nuit, perdus dans une ville qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'éveillée. Finalement, ils trouvèrent un petit parc, et finirent ainsi leur nuit, avachis sur un banc, les uns sur les autres.

Une fois le soleil apparu, les mages se séparèrent en deux groupes, afin de passer le temps avant leur rendez-vous. Lucy fut entraînée contre son gré par Natsu, qui avait aperçu au loin un spectacle de cracheurs de feu, et qui bien évidemment, n'avait pu résister à la tentation de leur voler malicieusement la vedette. Grey décida de son côté d'accompagner Erza, qui elle souhaitait à tous pris goûter la recette locale de fraisier. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire après tout.

À l'heure du rendez-vous, le petit groupe se présenta à l'entrée de la prison, et après avoir subi une fouille attentive, les mages furent entraînés par un garde, dans le labyrinthe de cette gigantesque prison. Les couloirs dans lesquels ils marchaient étaient étroits et sombres, tous emprunts d'une tenace odeur d'humidité. L'endroit était particulièrement sinistre, il s'agissait bien d'un véritable dédale de pierres grises. Après de longues minutes de marches, le garde s'immobilisa devant la porte d'une cellule, et fit tourner une lourde clé dans la serrure, après avoir prononcé quelques mots magiques.

« Vous avez dix minutes. »

Les quatre amis entrèrent doucement, et la lourde porte métallique se referma en un claquement. Face à eux, enchaîné aux vieilles pierres, les poignets entourés d'étranges boules lumineuses sensées empêcher l'usage de magie, se trouvait José. Son visage était vieillit, le temps l'avait tout particulièrement marqué. Mais son regard restait le même, et cette petite flamme de cruauté qui le caractérisait ne fit que gagner en intensité lorsqu'il vit le celui des nouveaux arrivants

« Tient tient ! Des mages de Fairy Tail... ricana le prisonnier. Quel mauvais vent vous amène ?

\- Fais pas l'innocent ! railla Grey en s'approchant de lui.

\- Grey ! ordonna Titania d'une voix forte. Maîtrise toi !

\- Savez-vous ce qu'est devenu Aria après la dissolution de Phantom Lord ? » enchaîna Lucy d'un ton qu'elle aurait souhaité plus assuré.

L'ancien Mage Saint se contenta de sourire mystérieusement, tout en adressant un regard menaçant à la blonde, qui se recula instinctivement, tout en reformulant sa question. Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'ex Maître de Phantom Lord.

« Laisse tomber Lucy, il ne dira rien. conclut Natsu, légèrement énervé. Sortons. »

Pour une fois, le Dragon Slayer avait raison, et son amie se dirigea vers la porte, suivie par Erza, ainsi que par Grey, qui lança un regard mauvais à José avant de se retourner.

« Les traîtres ne doivent pas survivre. »

Le brun tiqua. Avait-il bien entendu ? Réagissant au quart de tour, le jeune homme se rua sur le prisonnier, l'empoignant violemment par le col tout en le cognant contre le mur de pierre

« Tu viens de dire quoi là ? hurla-t-il furibond.

\- Grey ! » intervint Erza en séparant son ami du corps enchaîné du prisonnier.

L'homme lâcha une longue quinte de toux, tandis qu'en lui la douleur disparaissait.

« Ce n'est que le début. Vous ne pouvez rien faire. »

Les mages de Fairy Tail ne purent rien lui demander de plus, le garde de la prison venait de réapparaître, leur indiquant fermement de sortir de la cellule. La lourde porte métallique se ferma donc à nouveau, tandis que l'ancien Mage Saint se mettait une nouvelle fois à rire méchamment.

 _« Ce n'est que le début. Vous ne pouvez rien faire. »_

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

En espérant que vous l'aurez appréciée !


End file.
